


Take Me To Church.

by Stubbornescape



Series: Awkward soulmates first words (and sometimes the last ones). [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: “Y el Universo siempre está expandiéndose, Derek”





	Take Me To Church.

**Author's Note:**

> Leerán por qué las primeras palabras son incómodas y en esta ocasión no es solo la frase si no el momento y lugar. 
> 
> Me gustaría decir que está inspirado en [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuBG_osuqy8) pero sería mentira, solo me ayudó a encontrar un título que consideré adecuado después de romperme mucho la cabeza y, bueno, la voz de esa chica es grandiosa.

Derek miró a su alrededor, al bonito jardín donde se casaría en una semana, a su precioso prometido que estaba hablando con su alma gemela, Lydia y que también era su mejor amiga.

Decir que no se sorprendió al conocerlos sería una mentira, él solo había conocido a otras dos almas gemelas que no estaban juntas y eran felices de esa manera, siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría.

Ahora lo sabía. Pensar que la persona con la que se casaría no era su alma gemela, no fue hecha especialmente para él, era extraño, porque Stiles encajaba a la perfección con él.

Derek lo amaba más allá de lo que podía expresar y Stiles también o, al menos dijo que lo amaba de la Tierra a donde el universo terminara.

_“Y el Universo siempre está expandiéndose, Derek”_

Así que sí, se amaban más de lo que podía considerarse sano para algunos y se iban a casar en una semana. Derek esperaba con ansias el día que pudiera llamar a Stiles: mi esposo.

Joder si quería que llegara ese día.

El servicio de la pastelería llegó en ese momento, con las muestras para decidir qué pastel querían para ese día. Derek fue a recibir a la chica que venía de la pastelería mientras Stiles afinaba los últimos detalles con Lydia, ya que ella se había ofrecido a organizar todo, pero necesitaba el visto bueno de ellos para algunas cosas.

La chica llegó a acomodar las muestras en una de las mesas mientras Derek se acercaba, jugando con la corbata que se había quitado un rato antes cuando llegó.  

—Oh, que larga es— musitó la muchacha cuando Derek desenrolló el pedazo de tela.

—Y bonita— completó él— me la regaló mi prometido— y sonrió. Porque esa corbata era su favorita, pero con el calor que hacía no podía llevarla más tiempo.

La chica se quedó congelada mientras lo veía y el sonido de algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos hico eco en el jardín.

Volteó para ver a Stiles, quien había tirado uno de los adornos de flores que Lydia le estaba enseñando y lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Sti? —inquirió con preocupación y corrió a ver qué le sucedía— ¿qué pasó? ¿qué tienes?

—Tu muñeca, Der— Stiles sorbió por la nariz y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Derek, descubriendo las letras tatuadas ahí— ella, ella es…

Derek se quedó pasmado viendo las palabras, cayendo en cuenta de que la chica de la pastelería era su alma gemela.

La miró y ella le sonrió apaciblemente antes de acercarse.

—Puedo cambiar a quien los atenderá por uno de mis compañeros, no quiero que se sientan incómodos lo que resta del día.

—No, no, no hay ningún problema— respondió Lydia y la llevó aparte.

—Entiendo si quieres suspender la boda—Stiles dijo pequeñito y el corazón de Derek se saltó un latido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —Stiles lo miró con los ojos cristalizados.

—Porque ella es tu alma gemela.

—¿Y? —Derek no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Una vez dijiste que te hubiera gustado conocer a tu alma gemela Der, ahora lo hiciste.

—Y de nuevo te pregunto, ¿qué tiene que ver haberla conocido con suspender la boda?

—Para que si te enamoras de ella puedan estar juntos.

Derek estaba horrorizado.

—¿Ésta es tu manera de terminar conmigo porque te arrepentiste de casarnos?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Stiles escandalizado— por supuesto que no Der, es solo que no quiero que seas infeliz conmigo a tu lado porque la quieres.

—Alto ahí, ¿quién está hablando de querer?

—Es una posibilidad.

—Lo sería si para empezar quisiera conocerla, cosa que no quiero.

—¿Qué? Pero tu dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije Stiles, pero era joven en ese momento y estúpido y siempre pensé que las almas gemelas debían estar juntas, luego te conocí a ti y a Lydia que han sido amigos desde niños y son almas gemelas y no estaban juntos y también a Steve y Danny que a pesar de no serlo se casaron y son felices— Derek acunó el rostro de su prometido mientras pasaba sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos para evitar que llorara— te conocí, me enamoré de ti sabiendo que no eras mi alma gemela, te amo, te quiero hacer feliz lo que me quede de vida y quiero casarme contigo Stiles, el haberla conocido no cambiará nada de lo que siento por ti.

—Der— susurró el joven castaño antes de abrazarlo, Derek no tardó en buscar sus labios para reafirmar lo mucho que le quería, él era un hombre de más acciones que palabras.

—De aquí a donde llegue el universo, ¿recuerdas? — susurró contra sus labios.

—Y siempre está expandiéndose.

Después de eso, ambos fueron a probar los pasteles, la chica se presentó como Paige y les dijo que formaban una hermosa pareja.

—Si quieren puedo llamar a uno de mis compañeros para que los atienda.

—Considerando que Derek me acaba de decir que quiere seguir casándose conmigo aun conociéndote, no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes— respondió su prometido y Derek rodó los ojos antes de sonreírle.

—Siempre supe que mi alma gemela ya estaba con alguien más— confesó ella cuando se sentaron a la mesa y le enseñó su muñeca— solo esperaba que fueran muy felices juntos.

—Lo somos— respondió Derek y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stiles sobre la mesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay un pequeñísimo guiño al McDanno pero ¡por favor! esos dos son adorables <3


End file.
